


Meet Me Inside

by Halibugz



Series: I Need You Alive [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Eliza's pregnant with Pip woo, Father-Son Relationship, Historically Inaccurate, Washingdad, based off herowndeliverance's au, it's a miracle I got A's in my history classes, this was the fic idea that inspired me to make my own series, timeline is probably wrong btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: “Well, I don’t have your name, I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land.” Alexander was right. George wanted to give it all to him, but he was illegitimate. George could only leave his land to his child and hoped any legitimate heirs didn’t contest it. “But, if you-”“No.”





	Meet Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so long as you come home at the end of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944084) by [herowndeliverance (atheilen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheilen/pseuds/herowndeliverance). 



> So my computer broke, but then I found out I can access all my files on outlook.com with my email, so I was able to finish this fic this weekend! I should be working on my art history paper since that's due tomorrow, but I don't want to, so here's this.

_17_ _78_  

“Hamilton.” 

“Sir?” 

“Meet me inside.”  

Alex’s heart pounded in his chest at Washington’s stern words. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard them before. Spending his teens with his father meant he had been subject to plenty of punishment at the hands of the General. But that hadn’t happened since he left the Washington’s home to find his own way. It certainly hadn’t happened since he joined the army. He didn’t move right away. Burr had already taken Lee to the medic and John lingered for a bit longer.  

 _“Alexander,”_ George added in the same tone as before. Alex gave John a look and his friend decided to leave the two alone. Besides, if anyone could get out of something like this, it would be Alexander Hamilton. After John was gone, Alex didn’t hesitate to follow George into his tent.  

“Son-” 

“Don’t call me son.” George didn’t refer to anyone else as ‘son’. Just him and Jacky. He wasn’t going to let someone put the two together and figure out that Alexander was actually a Washington.  

“This war is hard enough without infighting,” George continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. He was not a stranger to Alexander’s temper. He had raised the boy from twelve-years old, after all.  

“Lee called you out, we called his bluff!” Alex protested. He wasn’t going to just let Lee drag the General. His  _father._  

“You solve nothing.” George knew Alexander knew this. It wasn’t like this was going to stop Lee from spreading lies about him. He couldn’t be bothered with it; they had a war to fight. “You aggravate our allies to the south.” They needed all the help they could get right now, and Alexander’s feud with Lee would have to stop. George figured there would be some tension after he promoted Lee to second in command. Alexander had been  _begging_ him for a command. But George wouldn’t let him have it.  _I won’t let you see the battlefield in this war, son._  

“You’re absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth; that would’ve shut him up,” Alexander replied snarkily.  

“Son-” 

“I’m notcha son.”  _Not here. I’m not your son here._ Alexander was a bastard orphan and he wasn’t going to let that drag his father's image down. Not here when they had a war to win.  

“Watch your tone,” George warned. He knew Alex’s temper and was trying to reign it in before he exploded. But he doubted that was possible. “I am not a maiden in need of defending; I am grown-” 

“Charles Lee, Thomas Conway; these men take your name and they rake it through the mud!” Alexander protested. Let them say what they wanted about him, but he  _wasn’t_ going to let them say it about George.  

“My name’s been through a lot, I can take it.” He had seen war and mutiny. People would say what they wanted whether he did something about it or not. It wasn’t as important as the war they were trying to fight.  

“Well, I don’t have your name, I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land.” Alexander was right. George wanted to give it all to him, but he was illegitimate. George could only leave his land to his child and hoped any legitimate heirs didn’t contest it. “But, if you-” 

“No.” George knew where this was going. Alex begged him every day for his own men to lead. And George wasn’t going to relent on this decision. He kept both his sons close to him to protect them.  

“If you gave me a command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station  _after the war_.” Alex knew that the war was his place to shine, but if he didn't during the war, he wouldn’t afterward. He would go right back to being George Washington’s bastard who should have been left on an island to die.  

“ _Or_ you could die, and we need you alive,” George protested. He wasn’t going to let his  _son_ die.  

“I’m more than willing to die.” If it meant glory, he would take it. He would die for this land he now called home.  

“Your wife needs you alive, son,  _I_ need you alive!” George would never know why Alex was so eager to die so young. Why he wanted to leave his wife a widow. Why he wanted to leave his father heirless.  

 _“Call me son_ one more  _time!”_  

Silence filled the room. Neither father or son wanted to speak. Alex wanted to apologize – explain that he didn’t want anyone to know he was a Washington and that’s why he protested it so heavily. But he didn’t, because George found his words first.  

“Go home, Alexander,” George stated. “That’s an order from your commander.” 

“Sir-” 

 _“Go home.”_  

Alex’s shoulders slumped, knowing there was no room for argument. He sighed, turned, and left.  

Once he was gone, George lost his composure, collapsing at his desk. Alexander had finally listened to him and  _gone home._ He would be safe at home with his wife.  

 _And my grandson,_ George thought to himself as he fingered the letter he had received from the new Eliza Hamilton announcing her pregnancy with their first child.  

**Author's Note:**

> Is this short? I feel like this is kinda short. I'm gonna do more that's not based off the songs, I swear. I just had this idea as soon as Alexander said, "I don't have your name" and I was like ha okay well here's his name, take it you dunce.


End file.
